


Who Needs Control?

by JHeda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHeda/pseuds/JHeda
Summary: When Kara and Lena go camping.





	1. But it's beautiful out

**Author's Note:**

> I went kayaking today and Alessia Cara were the inspiration for this.

Some nerve you have  
To break up my lonely  
And tell me you want me  
How dare you march into my heart  
Oh how rude of you  
To ruin my miserable  
And tell me I’m beautiful  
'Cause I wasn’t looking for love no  
Nobody asked to get me attached to you  
In fact you tricked me  
And I wasn’t trying to fall in love but boy you pushed me  
So all that I’m asking  
Is that you handle me with caution  
'Cause I don’t give myself often  
But I guess I’ll try today

It was a quiet afternoon in National City, the sun high in the clear blue sky. Matter of fact it had been a beautiful few weeks, the type that inspires people to create art or go explore the wild outdoors. Unfortunately, not all National Cities residents could be out enjoying the beauty of summer. Lena sat in her spacious office, feeling cramped and suffocated; in desperate need of fresh air and sun. The best she could provide herself was opening her balcony door, allowing the breeze to occasionally make its way into her stale office. 

Lena stood from her desk, pushing her executive chair back gently with her legs before stepping around to her Jarvis bar cart, pouring Yamazaki, a Japanese whiskey she had recently acquired during her last business trip in Japan. She brought the glass close to her lips, inhaling the potent fumes. She took what could be considered a polite sip, letting the burn run down her throat. She closed her eyes savoring the moment, savoring the burn. Lena walked out to her balcony, whiskey in hand, leaning lightly against the railing. The breeze blowing her hair in what could only be described as majestic. What Lena didn’t know was that Supergirl sat perched a few miles away, her eyes searching out the L-Corp building. 

For Kara, on beautiful days like this, where even the crime was quiet, she would sit where the CEO couldn’t see her, but she could look to the dominating L-Corp building, and listen to her heart beat. It brought her a sense of peace, something like on a secluded beach listening to the waves break against the shore. There was a solitude that she found, but not of loneliness; the type that left you on the verge of enlightenment. 

But Lena didn’t know these things. She did not know that Kara’s watchful eyes had found the lonely CEO. She didn’t know that Kara could see the faint lines of stress creasing the woman’s strong and beautiful brow. Lena didn’t know that in that very moment Kara was inspired to do whatever it would take to remove those worrisome lines.

Lena could hear her phone vibrating on her desk, she quickly polished off her drinking, releasing a small huff at the interruption. Work never ended for the Luthor; however, Lena was pleasantly surprised to find the text from Kara. Lately those text messes had begun to make her heart beat erratically. The Luthor couldn’t seem to keep the excitement in check whenever she heard from the sunny reporter. 

**Kara:** Lena, it’s getting late into the afternoon, have you eaten yet? :v)

**Lena:** There is no rest for the wicked, Ms. Danvers. 

**Kara:** LENA!

**Kara:** This is completely unacceptable!

**Kara:** Good thing I’m here…

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the barrage of text messages filing into her inbox. Kara’s text were coming in so quickly she didn’t have time to respond.

**Kara:** Someone needs to take care of you.

Lena felt a sensation in her stomach at the last message. She assumed these were the infamous butterflies people were always talking about, something she hadn’t quite experienced herself until Kara. That girl was something else, indeed. Her light touched Lena in a way that she couldn’t begin to describe. It slowly ate away at the darkness that had crept into her soul after being brought in by the Luthor family. Even in the darkest moments, when she wished to let it consume her, Kara’s light reminded her to be the change she wished to see in the world. That maybe she wasn’t just the like the Luthor namesake. Kara saw a goodness in her, and she vowed to live up to that. 

Lena was just sitting down at her desk after reading the messages, preparing to reply when the door to her office opened and in came the sun. Kara beamed at her, striding deeper into the office, motioning towards the couch, a large brown bag in her hands.

“Dinner is served!” Kara exclaimed, excitement lacing her words.

Lena felt a sense of happiness replacing the suffocation from earlier. “My hero.” She took a small amount of joy seeing the blush making its way up Kara’s neck.

“Sheeessh, Me? Whaaatt… no.” Lena placed her hand gently onto Kara’s as she sat down on the couch next to the other woman. The goal had been to calm Kara, but instead the blonde turned even redder, the blush making it to her cheeks. Lena cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, watching the woman across from her. How was Kara so endearing? It perplexed Lena to no end that one human could be so sweet, so gentle but so incredibly endearing.  
“Yes, you Kara.” Lena said firmly with a smile that reached her eyes, a smile only meant for Kara. Kara looked down at their hands, a little breathless, but none-the-less, that Danver’s smile on her lips.

“I’m honored to be your hero, Lena.” She said almost too quietly for Lena to hear. Kara peaked over her glasses, locking eyes with Lena’s. Once again, the all-powerful CEO felt that funny feeling in her stomach; a feeling that left her feeling weak but ready to take on the entire world at the same time. Lena’s eyes dropped to Kara’s lips for the briefest of moments before she could get ahold of herself. She was a Luthor, damnit. 

_Control yourself._

Lena moved her hand from Kara’s abruptly, causing a small frown to form on Kara’s beautiful face. Lena wanted to sooth the reporter, placing a kiss right at the tension spot between her eyebrows, but she knew if she tried it would consume her. 

_Control._

Lena continued to chant the mantra in her mind. She forced a smile, “Let’s eat, shall we?”  
With that Kara perked up. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle. The romance between Kara and food could not be trifled with. Kara began pulling to-go boxes from the bag, passing one container to Lena, then stacking three closer to herself on the coffee table. Lena had become use to the amount the blonde was able to eat, but was still surprised that she was so skinny. Kara claimed to go to the gym every morning, but Lena wasn’t entirely sure this was true. Quite a few times during the week Lena would receive a text from Kara about sleeping past her alarm with about a hundred emojis following. Some people were just blessed she supposed. 

“So, I got you a very gross kale salad from Noonan’s. “Kara made a gross face at the word kale, “But I also got two orders of pot stickers so we could share if you want any.”

“Thank you, Kara. You are too sweet!” Both dug into their meals, Kara wolfing down a burger and fries before jumping into the pot stickers, claiming something about saving the best for last which made Lena smile. Lena was pleased by the level of comfort she felt around Kara, they could talk about anything and right at that moment Kara was babbling on about some duckling’s she saw the weekend before. Lena couldn’t help but laugh as Kara described the ducklings cuddling with a kitten, and how baffled she was at the sight. Excitedly Kara had discarded her burger for her phone and was showing pictures to Lena in case she didn’t believe her.

“And believe me! I was just as surprised. Who would have thought such enemies could be friends?” Kara was smiling at the memory, “But it ended quickly when the mother duck came rushing in flapping her wings wildly, the kitten ran off at the sight of it.” Kara pouted. Once again, Lena found her-self enamored by the woman in front of her. She wanted to lean in and capture those lips, removing the pout right off them.

_Control._

Lena went on to tell a story about a time in college where her friends had convinced her to go camping and how they had tried to get her to fish. Most of them amusing she could freak out at touching a fish, “I had to show them the real Luthor steel. So, although, I was completely grossed out, I not only unhooked the fish, I descaled and cooked it.” Kara was laughing, her blue eyes shining so bright Lena found herself falling deeper into them.  
“You would out show them all, wouldn’t you?” 

“You better believe it. Turns out I was the only one who knew how to descale a fish. They were quite impressed with me.” Lena raised her signature eyebrow, allowing her-self to feel a sense of pride, even if the whole thing had been stupid. She was just happy she had this story to share with Kara.

“Maybe you should teach me to fish?” Kara inquired. “It’s beautiful out, and I don’t think I’d be too grossed out to touch the fish.” Kara seemed to ponder this, glancing down at her own hands and then gave a light shrug. “Let’s go this weekend!”

“Oh Kara, I do wish we could, but I have a meeting this weekend.” Lena stated, feeling crestfallen.

“Reschedule,” and there is was, the pout Lena couldn’t deny. “I know your time is valuable and you work extremely hard, but it’s been so lovely out, and you really seem like you could use the relaxation.” Kara lit up, Lena could almost see the lightbulb turning on, “We could spend the whole weekend camping. There is this place up in the mountains, it’s the best.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hands, pout now at 100 percent. The touch of their hands causing Lena’s brain to short circuit slightly, the pout making her rationality disappear, she could only nod. “Is that a yes?” Asked Kara.

Lena cleared her throat, hoping it could help clear her mind, “ahem, uh, yes. Yes, we can do that.” The smile she was awarded with made it all worth it. She was probably about to piss off one of her investors, but what did she care? She would have Kara the entire weekend. 

Kara had jumped up, “Oh my gosh, I have so much to plan for! To pack for! Oh Lena, I have to go.” Lena just laughed at her friend. “There is only three days to plan… we will need a tent….cooking stuff…oh goodness.” Kara eyes darted around wildly as she listed off ten more things.

“Kara…” Lena tried.

“I need to get some hiking boots….oh and smore making stuff…yeah smores…what is camping without smores?”

“Kara…” Lena tried again but Kara continued to ramble. Lena sighed finally standing, placing herself in front of Kara, waving her hands in front of her eyes. 

“Kara. Listen.” Kara’s mouth open and shut a few more times, like a fish out of water, but she seemed to come to her senses in that moment. “How about I take care of the camping supplies and you just bring yourself and whatever you need?” The blonde merely nodded in agreement. “Good, it’s settled then." Lena began walking back to her desk, knowing she was going to be working late if she wanted to spend the weekend as free as possible from work.  
“Now Kara, I need to get back to work, but I’ll pick you up Friday around 6pm and we can head out?” Lena sat elegantly at her desk, watching as Kara packed up her leftovers, shoving one last pot sticker in her mouth, swallowing it quickly. “Absolutely. I can’t wait.” Kara waved at her and disappeared from the office.

Lena couldn’t help a sense of dread fall over her as she imagined spending a whole weekend alone with Kara. She didn’t know if she had enough self-control. She wasn’t even sure any Luthor had that much self-control. With each passing day, Kara was knocking down her walls and wearing away her control. Come what may, she couldn’t lose that control. She took a deep breath. “I’ve got this. I’m Lena Luthor, damnit. I can do this.” With a nod, satisfied with her own pep talk she buzzed Jess into her office.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?” Jess appeared immediately in her office.

“Jess, could you please do me a favor.” Lena continued to give Jess an extensive list of camping supplies and things she needed accomplished before Friday.  
“No problem, Ms. Luthor. “And with a prompt smile Jess was gone, leaving Lena to work diligently, except Lena couldn’t concentrate as Kara invaded her thoughts, their impending weekend just over the horizon.


	2. Coming to an understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs the weekend free. Alex makes a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here and then head off to kayak. It's super gloomy out but so hot, time to hit the beach. Camping trip is up next chapter. :) Also I apologize, this is really my first attempt at a multi-character fic, hopefully it's not too boring. 
> 
> Cheers!

Kara flew from Lena’s office, she had spent a good amount of time there and the sun was now dipping below the horizon. It casted a pink and yellow hue across the sky, the clouds swirling through the colors. Kara felt light, nothing could bring her down right now. Lena got under her skin, but only in the best of ways. She was slowly seeping into her very soul, filling holes left from loss and disappointment of the world she once knew. They shared a connection through their lives, paralleled by family and loss, but also, they had given each other their trust. Kara had been so open to Lena from the beginning, willing to see past her name. It was easy, when Lena said she was trying to make a name outside of Luthor, trying to do some good, Kara was won over. After all, wasn’t Kara trying to do the same thing? That’s all it took. The Luthor was quick to follow, opening her office to Kara almost immediately, but Kara couldn’t help but wonder if at the same time she was lowering the walls so carefully constructed for her as well.

She made her way to the DEO, wanting to make the appropriate plans for the weekend. She couldn’t afford to be called off to work, how would she explain that to Lena? A pang of guilt raced through her. She wanted to tell Lena more than anything. She had for quite some time now, but J’onn and Alex had been adamantly against it. It vexed her to no end. Lena had done nothing but prove herself time and time again that she supported aliens and didn’t share the Luthor hatred of them. 

Kara touch downed at the DEO finding Winn first, his fingers moving a million miles a minute across his keyboard. His tongue poked out just slightly between his lips, his shoulders hunched over, he was clearly absorbed in his work. She smiled, glad her had found his calling her at the DEO. Not wanting to interrupt him she hurried off towards where she thought J’onn would be. The DEO was austere in appearances and Kara began to wonder if that was a government thing or just a DEO thing. She pondered what a decent and bright paint job would do for the place, maybe light blue? She read once that cool colors calmed people, maybe she could interview a psychologist and write an article about that and subtle put it on J’onn’s desk. It didn’t need to be so dark and gloomy, occasionally she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb in her blue and red.

Most of the agents barely acknowledged her presences. Her boots clicked against the concrete floors as she searched for J’onn. She was hoping to avoid Alex. She wasn’t particularly in the mood to hear her sister’s protest of her weekend plans, let alone bad mouth the youngest Luthor. She just wished Alex would accept her friendship. For the longest time now, Kara had wanted to invite Lena to game night. She wanted to bring Lena more into her life, and right now Alex was the biggest barrier stopping her. They needed to have a conversation about that, but right now wasn’t the right time or place.

Kara found J’onn in one of the many DEO labs, he was hunched over some schematics, nodding as a young man spoke to him, his hand pointing to various parts on the designs. Kara leaned up against the door frame, arms crossing over her chest, patiently waiting for them to wrap up. The young scientist spoke enthusiastically about the design and J’onn was gracing him with a smile, his eyes pleased at what he was hearing. Kara wondered if this is what Lena looked like when she was younger explaining her designs to professors in college or if she had always had that cool, classy in charge demeanor. Kara put a small bet on the latter. Finally, after a few more minutes J’onn clapped the young man on the back, smiling at him; Kara could hear J’onn congratulating him. The young man looked embarrassed but his smile was bright, giving Kara’s a run for its money. The young man quickly rolled up the schematics seeing Supergirl at the door, and took his leave, nodding his head in respect to her. She smiled back at him and stepped towards J’onn, “It seems you made his day.”

“He did a fine job.” J’onn replied casually, “What can I help you with, Supergirl?” His voice held every ounce of professionalism but he eyes showed his affection for the young Kryptonian. 

“Well…. You see…. Ahhh.” She rubbed the back of her neck, having not really prepared what she would say, “I, uh, was wondering if I could take this weekend off?” She looked down sheepishly at the floor. J’onn didn’t reply immediately, which caused Kara to become nervous, positive she was going to have to cancel on Lena. She felt frustration flooding her chest, “I know I’m asking a lot, but please? “She looked up at J’onn, her eyes pleading. He just looked at her curiously, it seemed he was trying to decide if he wanted to ask the reason she wanted time off.

Finally, he nodded, “Of course, Kara.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been working extremely hard, everyone deserves some time to themselves.” He smiled at her, “I’ll cover for you.” 

Kara squealed and jumped up wrapping J’onn in a hug, “Oh thank you thank you! You’re the best.” J’onn stiffed for a moment before relaxing into the Girl of Steel’s hug. Kara always appreciated hugging J’onn. It was one of the few times she didn’t have to be conscious of her strength. She was always regulating her body, hoping not to crush anyone. It was one of those moment where she could truly be herself. Not that she didn’t love hugging everyone else in her life, it was just different. 

Kara strode out of the DEO after talking with J’onn for a little while. She confessed to spending the weekend with Lena. He had been disapproving for a moment, cautioning her about keeping her identity secret. She promised she would, reminding him how great Lena was. He seemed placated after that, which made Kara feel better. Maybe she’d win them all over after all. She could be Lena’s champion, not that the woman needed it. She was a force to be reckoned with or without Kara. She knew if everyone just took the chance to get to know the Luthor they’d realize how good she truly is.

She flew back to her apartment, arriving through the window. She kicked off her boots, going straight to the freezer. She rummaged around till she found mint chocolate chip ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, she plopped down on her couch, still dressed up as Supergirl. What would the world think of Supergirl acting as normal as any human? She chuckled at the thought. She pulled her phone from her boot sending a text to Lena about how excited she was for the weekend. Not receiving a reply immediately she turned on Netflix and began watching Black Mirror. Even though she was from a far more advanced society, she couldn’t help but be weirded out by technology in the show. She started on her ice cream, legs crossed under her, her cape pooling around her body like a blanket, leaning towards the tv, completely immersed in the show; which is why, when she heard a knock at her door she made a yelping noise. She placed her hand on her heart to steady it’s beat.  
She used her x-ray vision to peer through the door to see Alex standing out there, shifting impatiently.

_Mmmm, I wonder what she needs._

Kara used her super speed to reach the door, opening it to allow her sister in. “Kara, how many times do I need to tell you not to answer the door in your suit? What if someone sees?” Alex fastened Kara with a stern glare making a slight tsk-ing sound between her teeth.  
Kara huffed at her sister, “Alex, I checked to see who it was before I opened the door.” Alex response was to roll her eyes. Brushing past her younger sister, Alex immediately went to the kitchen opening Kara’s freezer, “Where’s the ice cream?”

“Already out… grab a spoon.” Kara pointed at her utensil drawer before unceremoniously plopping back down on the couch with her ice cream. “You’re lucky you got here in time, I’m about ready to finish this.” She took a healthy spoon full of ice cream and dumped it into her mouth.  
Alex grabbed a spoon, quickly finding herself right next to her sister. She dug the spoon into the ice cream serving herself a huge bite, closing her eyes making a humming noise of satisfaction.  
“So good!”

“I know!” Kara took two bites for one of Alex’s bites, the two becoming absorbed in the tv show. Kara still couldn’t help but wonder why Alex was there. They didn’t have plans. Once the ice cream was gone and the episode had ended Kara switched off the tv.

“Hey sis, not that I don’t love your company, but what’s up? Why aren’t you hanging with Maggie?” Kara quipped, arching an eyebrow.  
“What, I can’t just want to hang out with my sister?” Alex feigned innocence which only made Kara more suspicious.  
“Alright, spill it…” Alex attempted a rather pathetic offended look and Kara smacked her with a pillow.  
“I can tell you’re lying, Alex Danvers.” 

“Ok ok!” Alex put her hands up, not quite prepared to get into a pillow fight with her alien sister. She was just too damn fast. “I was just curious why you asked J’onn for the weekend off and didn’t tell me anything about it?” For the fake offended look Alex had earlier, this one seemed genuine.  
“Oh… uh…. Well, I uh, have plans… yeah plans.” Kara looked down at her hands, not wanting to have this argument with her sister. It was too late and she was tired.  
“Right…”Alex said slowly, popping the ‘T’ at the end, “And what kind of plans that you can’t be Supergirl for a few days?” Alex inquired.  
“I’m going camping.” Kara wouldn’t quite meet Alex’s eyes, knowing her sister wouldn’t just accept that answer.

“By yourself?” Alex was becoming annoyed with Kara, she didn’t understand why she was avoiding such an easy question.

“Well, no. I’m going camping withlenaluthor.” It came out all as one word and Kara could feel the shift in the air as she said ‘Luthor.’

“What?” Alex stood up and began pacing, “Why? She is a Luthor. What if this is a trap?” Alex was gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke, clearly frustrated with the young Danvers.

“Alex, please?” Kara was trying not to become angry. She was tired of this argument though, “What does Lena have to do for you to accept she isn’t like her family? Become the pope?”

Alex stopped pacing, facing her sister, sighing in exasperation, “She is a Luthor. They are deceitful.”

“Alex, she doesn’t even know I’m Supergirl. What could she possibly want from Kara Danvers?” 

“You don’t know that! What if she does?” They were both beginning to raise their voices.

“She doesn’t! Alex, she is so good, why can’t you see past the sins of her family and realize she isn’t them? She just wants to help. “Kara huffed loudly, trying to expel her frustrations with Alex,” She has helped Supergirl numerous times and the DEO; she is constantly doing wonderful things for National City. “Kara looked up to Alex, trying to convey how wonderful Lena truly is to her, but only being faced with unyielding prejudice against the woman. “Alex, she is my friend. You need to accept this,” Kara paused taking a deep breath, “We cannot keep having this fight. I’m going to do what I want.”

Alex glared at her sister for what seemed like an eternity finally Alex threw up her hands, “Fine, do what you want Kara. Just be careful, alright?”  
Kara nodded, “Maybe when I come back, you’ll actually get to know Lena.”

Alex looked at Kara as if she had grown two heads, “uhhh…”

“Come on, Alex! She is important to me. Please?” 

Alex finally gave in, “Only because I love you.”

Kara’s whole body flooded with relief and she hugged her sister, “Thank you, Alex.” They embraced for a while before Alex pulled away, holding Kara by the shoulders, “But text me at least once a day so I know you are ok?” Kara rolled her eyes in response, “I’m serious Kara.”  
“I’m invulnerable, of course I’ll be fine.” Alex fixed her with another glare, “Ok! Fine, I can do that. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Alex smiled, relaxing with Kara’s promise, “I just worry about you.” 

“I know you do. But I’m a big girl. Lena is a big part of my life. She is the only person who doesn’t see me as Supergirl, or invulnerable. I’m just Kara to her.” Alex saw a sadness in her sister’s eyes. In that moment Alex realized Lena wasn’t going anywhere as far as Kara was concerned. She couldn’t help but wonder why Kara fought for Lena so hard, but in that moment, she saw a tenderness in Kara’s eyes that she hadn’t seen before regarding others. It’s not that Kara didn’t fight for her friends, or love them with everything she had, but something about this was different. There was a fire behind it that was reserved for the Luthor.

“You trust her?” Alex asked.

“You can’t tell?” Kara shot back, her voice playful but dripping with sarcasm, “But yes, I do. With my life.” The playfulness replaced with a seriousness that was all Kara Zor-El.

“It’s your life I worry about, “She saw that flash of anger in Kara’s eyes again, “But, I promise I’ll try.” Alex put her hands up in defeat, signaling they had come to a truce and Alex understood they agreement.

Kara immediately calmed back down. Alex hugged her sister one more time, “Ok, I better go. Maggie is waiting for me.”

Kara smiled, “Text me when you get home.”

And with that Alex left, Kara quickly showered and was crawling into bed when she received a text from Alex that she was home. Kara brought her blankets up to her face, burrowing herself in the comfort of her bed when her phone buzzed a second time.

 **Lena:** Me too. Sleep well, darling.

Kara’s stomach did flip flops at being called darling. She was positive Lena meant it in a friendly manner, but still, She couldn’t help it. Her feelings intensified every interaction they had together. Lena was so beautiful inside and out. Kara couldn’t help the attraction she felt to the CEO. The first moment she met Lena she had been drawn to her. Lena made her believe in herself. It had started out with interviews, being captivated by the young Luthor’s enigmatic personality. She had so many layers to learn, but what truly drew her in was the good she could see in the Lena’s eyes. Those interviews turned into lunches and dinners, and Kara noticed how beautiful those green eyes were, how her jaw was cut like glass, how delicate her hands were, but how her whole body moved with a sense and purpose, intelligence at the forefront of every word said. It was the moments in which Lena began to reveal herself to Kara, the moments the mask would slip away, that Kara found herself falling. 

She was doing everything in her power to keep her desired hidden, but each moment was harder than the last. Kara typed out a reply.

 **Kara:** You too. Don’t work too late.

 **Lena:** Ah, you know me too well.

Kara couldn’t help but smile. She was positive Lena was still the office even though it was nearing 1030pm.

 **Kara:** I’d love to know more.

The words were type and sent faster than Kara had intended, and panic began to set in. Did friends say that kind of thing to one another? Kara needed to _control_ herself more. The bubbles appeared on her phone, then disappeared, then reappeared before disappearing again. It took a few moments, but finally a reply came.

 **Lena:** Same, Kara. Good thing we have the weekend. Now sleep, goodnight.

Kara felt her panic dissipate, replaced with excitement and sleepiness.

 **Kara:** Goodnight, Lena.

Kara drifted off to sleep, Lena on her mind and in her heart. How was she supposed to control herself this weekend?


	3. Camp Fires and Slap Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, the editing of this chapter probably is awful. I'm kind of exhausted from kayaking and running today. IF you havent download Charity Miles on your phone (for all you hiking/running/walking types) you should. They donate 10cents for every mile you go t the charity of your choice. It's really neat.

Who knew camping could be this hard? 

Kara was going through her bags for, perhaps, the fifteenth time in 20 minutes. “Tooth brush, tooth paste, underwear, bathing suit…” She was going over her mental list, cursing to herself for not having a written one. The drive up to the mountains should take roughly two hours which would make it difficult to get something she left behind. She reasoned she could fly back, but she didn’t want to make Lena suspicious of her. She just wanted this weekend to be amazing. This was a big step in their friendship and Kara was thrilled at the thought of having Lena all to herself. 

It was nearly 6pm and Kara wasn’t changed yet. She used her super speed to dress in white shorts, a vibrant orange v-neck shirt and brown Merrell hiking boots. She stared at herself in the mirror assessing her attire, wondering if it would do. Kara sighed. It was going to have to be good enough, she had packed everything else. She grabbed a light jacket from her clothing rack, regardless of the fact she didn’t get cold, it would be strange if she didn’t have one at all. She carefully tied it to her waist; her eyes drifted to a blue MIT sweatshirt that Lena had left at her apartment during one of their movie nights. She picked it up inhaling the scent, it still smelled of Lena. Kara knew she should bring it back to Lena but she wasn’t entirely ready to part with it. She replaced the sweatshirt on the rack trying to calm her own nerves making her way into the kitchen. Maybe if she made herself some food. She glanced at her watch, she only had ten minutes till Lena was supposed to arrive. Kara decided on a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich, but instead of making one she made seven; as she was finishing up the last sandwich there came a knock from her door. 

Shoving the rest of the sandwich into her mouth Kara grabbed her camping back and made her way to the door to greet Lena. She opened the door to a sight she should have expected, but hadn’t. Lena had her hair in a casually low pony-tail, a green t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places and khaki cargo shorts that reached her knees with some trail shoes. Kara couldn’t quite place why she was so shocked, what did she expect? Lena to be in a power suit and heels for the whole trip? She shook her head coming to her senses.

“Hello, Lena. I’m ready to go?” She smiled brightly at the CEO, looking her over once more. There was something oddly attractive about outdoors Lena. Kara was beginning to wonder if Lena ever looked bad. 

“Absolutely, let’s get this show on the road.” They made their way downstairs and for the second time in five minutes Kara was absolutely floored.  
“… is…that…a truck?” Kara looked to Lena for conformation that the black ford F-150 was in fact Lena’s. 

“Of course, Kara, a truck is very practical for camping. I purchased it yesterday.” Lena never said these things to flaunt her money, but it was in moments like this where Kara remember just how wealthy her friend truly was. 

“Oh, right. Makes sense.” Lena made her way to the driver side climbing in, as Kara threw her stuff in the back seat, jumping into the passenger side. “Can I be in charge of our tunes?”

Lena nodded, curious what Kara had picked out. Kara hooked her phone up to blue tooth and the first song to play was The Beatles ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand.’ Kara hummed to the song, rolling down her window, letting her right arm hang out the window. Lena felt a chill run down her spine, she wanted to hold Kara’s hand and the song was only enhancing that urge. A part of Lena wondered if the reporter was trying to tell her something, but quickly dismissed that thought as ‘Glycerin’ by Bush played next, followed by N’sync, which both Lena and Kara belted from the top of their lungs.

As they made their way from the city, Kara watched concrete turn to rolling hills and trees. The closer they came to their adventure, the more at peace Kara felt. There was something freeing about not having to think about the city for the next few days. Not to be mistaken, she loved being Supergirl, but moments like this she missed. She missed just being Kara and when Lena looked at her and smiled, Kara felt like that’s exactly who she was. That she wasn’t torn between Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

The drive took a little under two hours, the time filled with conversation and N’sync. Both girls felt light and excited. As they reached the camp ground Lena pulled up to a little shack where an elderly man sat behind a register.

“Good evening, Sir.” Lena called out startling the man.

“Ayyyy, who is it?” He squinted up at the truck, bring his hand over his brow to block the sun from his eyes.

“Aubrey Townson, checking in.” Kara glanced at Lena, a confused look on her face. Lena simply motioned for her to be patient. The elderly man looked through his logs, “Aw yes, lot 15. Go right along, Ms. Townson. Please put this in your car window.” Lena put the ticket he handed her into the windshield and continued down the makeshift, rocky, road.

“Aubrey Townson, huh?” Kara snickered, “And here I thought I was hanging out with Lena Luthor all weekend. You look remarkably alike.”

“Hush Kara. If I didn’t do that there’d be paparazzi here by morning and that wouldn’t be fun, now would it?” Kara felt said for Lena. She knew the woman would prefer to stay out of the lime light, but that wasn’t an option. The Luthor’s had made quite a name for themselves in the past. One evening while Kara and Lena had been out to dinner earlier in their friendship, Lena had quietly confessed she wished she was just a scientist in a lab, not a CEO and certainly not a Luthor, but as fast at that vulnerability had shown, Lena quickly replaced her mask. Lena never spoke of it again after that.

Lena did question herself a couple times, ‘what on Earth was a Luthor doing camping?’ But, seeing the joy on Kara’ face as they pulled up to camp made it all worth it. 

“Lena, is this our camp ground? I think someone is already set up?” Lena just chuckled, “Yes Kara, but I did ask Jess to make sure the site was set up before we got here, because I knew it would be late before we arrived.”

“Jess totally needs a raise…” Mumbled Kara under her breath. “This is amazing, Lena, thank you!” The Kryptonian was practically bouncing around with excitement as she wandered over to the fire pit.

Lena grabbed both Kara’s and her own bag and brought them over to the tent and placing them there for safe keeping. Grabbing a magnesium fire starter, she went over to where Kara was, sitting close to the fire pit.

The campsite itself was set up with what any dedicated camper would want. There were some camping chairs surrounding a fire put, a bench with a red foreman grill sitting on it, coolers filled with water and food around the bench, a few bikes and kayaks sitting out. There was a Stanley case full of different card and board games and different athletic balls and water guns. They were surrounded by trees, and not too far away, a lake. 

Kara had her eyes closed as Lena approached but she could hear her movement. Kara was used to the hum of human activity, the cars and general city sounds, but here it was quiet. A few people in the other campsites and the animals around them. She could hear the babbling of a brook and the buzz of cicadas. Kara felt herself relaxing in a way she was unaccustomed too. Perhaps she could let her guard down for a few days? She trusted Lena; the Girl of Steel, felt safe with her. A striking sound broke the peace, and she opened her eyes to see Lena beginning a fire.

Kara was rather impressed, “You know, I’m not surprised you know what you’re doing, but I’m impressed none the less.” 

“I have lots of things up my sleeves, Kara.” Lena felted pleased knowing she impressed Kara and decided that she would do her best to continue impressing the beautiful woman with her. “I figured we could either grill up some burgers on the grill or make hot dogs and smores over the fire?”

“Oh! Burgers, but can’t we still have smores?” Kara begged with her best puppy dog eyes.

“We can still make smores.” Kara’s sad expression at thinking she couldn’t have smores if she chose burgers made Lena laugh as she continued to strike the mag stick. The sparks finally started to ignite the brush Lena had placed down and she doctored the fire until it became strong enough to place a log. She stood up wiping her hands across her thighs and came to sit next to Kara. They sat like that for a while, both watching the sun dip below the Earth as night took over.

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?” Lena broke the comfortable silence.

“Yeah, it really is.” Kara looked over at Lena and her breath was taken away. The light of the fire danced a cross Lena’s face, lighting up her eyes, reminding Kara just how beautiful the other woman is. It gave her an almost magical glow. Kara had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to control those type of thoughts if she was going to make it through this weekend.

After some time, Lena stood, she began making dinner. Kara shot a text off to her sister letting her know she was fine and then turned off her phone. “Can I help with anything?” 

“You don’t have to, but if you like, please cut some tomato and lettuce.” Kara did as asked, then patiently waited for food, even though her stomach grumbled every few minutes, which caused Lena to raise her eyebrow. “Hungry, darling?” There was that word again, Kara couldn’t help but blush.  
“Very. It smells so good.” Kara admitted, what Lena meant when she said darling. Did she call anyone she was close to darling, or was it just Kara? She contemplated asking, but figured that could lead to a very awkward situation. Would Lena wonder why Kara thought it could have a romantic implication? Kara decided to let it rest for now.

Soon they were eating their burgers, Kara mildly surprised that it wasn’t a veggie burger or something extra healthy. Lena after all was always find innovative ways to get Kara to eat vegetables. It had become a mission for the woman. So far, she had snuck it into a couple foods and with Kara’s super abilities she can always tell, but she had to act like she didn’t because no normal person would notice.  
“I’m kind of surprised seeing you eating a burger.” Kara commented, smirking slightly.

“Kara, we’re camping.” Lena said as if that answered everything. Kara popped an eyebrow up, “You don’t say.” Kara giggled, “So does this mean I get to see you eat a smore too?” 

“Don’t get carried away now.” Lena swayed her index finger side to side at Kara, a playful smile on her lips. It was strange to see Lena without lipstick. It was alluring. Kara wanted to get lost in those lips, but she reminded herself that if she was going to keep this friendship she needed to keep control of those feelings.

“Awww, come on, Lena, they are so good!” Kara said finishing her second burger, eyeing the third patty on the plate wondering if Lena was going to eat it. Lena caught her Kara’s longing stare at the burger and chuckled, “Go ahead Kara, I’m full.”  
Cheerfully, Kara plucked the burger from the plate, slapping extra cheese on it and squishing it between two buns, “Don’t mind if I do.”  
After they finished up eating they moved themselves back over to the fire. Instead of sitting on the chairs provided Lena sat down on the log across from them. She patted the spot between her legs for Kara to sit. The invite had Kara heart pounding but she didn’t want to decline. She settled herself gently between the other woman’s legs, resting her back up against the log. Lena rummaged behind her pulling out a poker and some marsh mellows and handed them to Kara. 

Kara placed the marsh mellow over the fire, slowly roasting it. Lena began to absently play with Kara’s hair which was held up by a lose pony-tail. They sat there in a comfortable silence, Kara resting comfortably against Lena listening to the fire crackle and pop making smore after amore. After Kara had her fill of smores, she shifted her body so she could look up at Lena. Her intention was to ask a question, but for a moment she got lost in the beautiful green orbs staring back down at her. Time seemed to slow down, the hand that Lena hand been using the play with Kara’s hair slid down to her back and Kara could feel the heat on her skin. She began to wonder if Lena could feel it too, because the woman’s eyes were wide, the deer caught in head lights look. Kara wanted to reach her hand a cup Lena’s cheek. _So soft._ She shook her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts. _Control_. Kara cleared her throat and smiled up at Lena, except it didn’t quite seem genuine, “Do you, um, want to play a game?” It took Lena a moment to respond, she seemed to becoming out of a stupor. She returned Kara’s smile, “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

Kara jumped up a little too quickly trying to separate herself from Lena and she swore she saw a hurt look grace the Luthor’s features. _Does she feel it, too? No, of course not. I’m just wishing it._

Kara quickly dug through the box holding all the games before pulling out a regular deck of cards. “Go fish?” 

“Aw, Kara, I was thinking we could play strip poker?” Kara dropped the cards, her mouth falling open. Was Lena serious? Her face sure implied she was.  
“I, uh…” Lena busted up laughing, doubling over. Kara had never seen Lena laugh that hard, and it made her crack a smile as well, even though her cheeks had turned bright red and she was thoroughly embarrassed.

Kara smiled sheepishly, swiping her foot from side to side across the dirt, “I guess you were just kidding, huh?”  
That only caused Lena to laugh even harder who was now bracing herself against the outdoor table. “Oh, you should have seen your face! You were terrified.” Lena stood straight, wiping a tear from her eye, still chuckling lightly, “I’m sorry I’m so terrifying.” She stated in good humor, winking at Kara. She took a seat at the table, waiting for Kara to join her, even though the Kryptonian seemed to be glued to the ground and incredulous look on her face. “You play dirty, Lena.”

“Of course, I do. I’m a Luthor after all.” Kara rolled her eyes at the statement and picked up the deck of cards again, moving over to the table seating herself comfortably across from Lena.

“Sooo, no go fish?” Kara was shuffling the deck, watching Lena intently.

“How about Slap Jack?” Inquired Lena to which Kara nodded her head vigorously.

“I love that game.” Most of the Super Friends refused to play cards with her due to her Kryptonian powers. Winn had stopped playing as soon as he learned she was Supergirl and James refused right away, claiming Superman had cured him of his desire to play cards with any Kryptonian again. Alex was still trying to make light weight lead cards. Kara was excited to have someone to play with and vowed she wouldn’t cheat, too much, at least. Kara split the deck in half and gave it to Lena. The game quickly dissolved into fits of giggles and excitement as both woman attempted to hit the jack, occasionally slapping the wrong card till eventually Lena had acquired all the cards.

“Aw man! I really thought I’d win” Kara pouted thinking, ‘ _that’s what happens when you don’t cheat’._

“Don’t be a sore loser, Kara. I won fair and square.” Lena raised an eyebrow, smiling at Kara, “I can’t help that my intellect helps me process things quickly enhancing my speed.”

Kara pursed her lips together, “Betcha I’m faster.” Kara challenged, knowing that if she chose to use her powers she would have had the upper hand. Kara leaned forward, “I let you win.”

Lena got this look on her face, and suddenly Kara felt a little intimidated by the CEO, “Nobody lets me win.” Lena began shuffling the deck and split the cards beginning round two. This time the game went on a little longer, both rising to the challenge, Kara only relying on her powers somewhat. In the end though Lena beat her again. Lena had the coyest look on her face and Kara could hardly believe it, “You beat me again…” She huffed, “Clearly you are superior.” Kara beamed at Lena, “But I already knew that. You’re incredible.” Kara watched as the Lena’s cheeks heated up.

“You flatter me, Kara.” She looked down at the table, playing with the cards in her hands, “You’re incredible yourself, you know.” It was said quietly, but it was the only thing Kara could hear as her heart beat quicken. “Anyways, Ms. Danvers, it is late and we have an early day tomorrow. We’ll need to have breakfast and then I was thinking we could go kayaking down by the lake, if you’d like.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Kara hummed, standing to collect her toiletries so she could prepare for bed. That’s when she realized there was only one tent. Kara halted her steps in front of the tent, staring at it, pondering how she was going to be able to sleep. Lena was going to be right next to her. She fidgeted playing with the hem of her shirt for a moment before taking a deep breath and grabbing her stuff. “Hey Lena, I’m headed to the facilities.” Lena merely nodded, “I’ll be there shortly, myself.”

Kara made her way down to the facilities, they were less than half a mile away. She quickly flossed than brushed her teeth, after that she stepped into the shower stalls slipping on her shower shoes and out of her clothing she began the shower. She started to play music on her phone while she waited for the water to warm up. Once the water was warm she stepped into, singing to ‘My Song’ by Alessia Cara; unknowing that Lena had walked into the bathroom to brush her own teeth after putting out the fire. The young Luthor quickly took care of brushing her teeth and washing her face, then stood by listening to Kara sing.

The melody drifted sweetly throughout the room, filling Lena’s heart. Kara had a beautiful voice and Lena couldn’t help but fall harder for the beautiful reporter. Every time Kara looked at her Lena was positive she felt the same, and she wanted so badly to give into Kara, but she knew she wasn’t what Kara needed or deserved. Kara was the embodiment of light and goodness, Lena was a Luthor. She deserved so much more than a Luthor. Lena heard the water turn off. She slipped out before Kara could catch her, rushing up the camp site. She changed into pajamas, slipping into her sleeping bag. Lena had decided they would share a small tent and requested that there be a soft mat be placed under the sleeping bags, luckily it was the best money could buy and it was extremely comfortable. Lena waited patiently for Kara to return, her nerves jittery, but refusing to allow her face to portray those emotions.

Kara finally poked her head into the tent, a nervous look on her face, “Hey,” She smiled sweetly, “I grabbed you some water.” She passed a bottle over to Lena as she dropped down onto her sleeping bag; Lena becoming acutely aware of how intimate the situation was. The air was thick, the only sounds were of the night, owls hooting, cicadas buzzing and babbling water. Lena felt her heart hammering in her chest as Kara settled down to sleep, facing towards her, she spoke softly, “Thank you for doing this with me, Lena. I’m enjoying my time with you.” Lena’s heart wouldn’t calm down and it didn’t help matters out that Kara’s hand sought out hers. Her finger tips felt on fire at the contact of the other woman, “There is no place I’d rather be.” She whispered back, picturing the smile on the blonde’s lips, “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight Lena.” 

Kara didn’t release Lena’s hands, even though her breathing evened out quickly. Lena lay awake, marveling at the feeling of Kara’s hand in hers.


	4. Fish are slimy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayaking and Hiking is all in a days work for these campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the inner side of the elbow is called an ‘antecubital space’.
> 
> Also, I'll attempt to get another chapter up this week because I have a business trip coming up which will be overly time consuming and I may not get the chance to update. I'm thinking there is only two more chapters though. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the lovely comments. They are always inspiring.

Sunlight can be terribly pesky, and this morning it woke Lena, alerting her to a new day and the smell of…bacon? Lena brought her arm over her face, burying it in her inner side of her elbow, attempting to block out the light. She groaned, the smell of breakfast too tempting to stay hidden in her overly comfy sleeping bag. Bring her arm from her face she sat up, huffing some, a very un-Luthor like thing to do. Lena looked over at Kara’s spot, a faint smile on her lips as she thought of holding the woman’s hand. She was positive it was Kara just being affection Kara, but she couldn’t help feeling like their hands fit. Kara just fit seamlessly into her life.

 _Stop. Control._

Lena finished crawling out of her sleeping bag, mourning the loss of comfort before grabbing her bathing suit and slipping into it, pulling a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top over that, she snatched her toiletry bag and stepped out of the tent. She was greeted with Kara cooking breakfast by the fire pit. She vaguely wondered how Kara started the fire seeing as the magnesium fire starter was sitting in the tent, but didn’t dwell on the thought. Kara happened to look up as Lena stepped out and she smiled brightly whilst waving enthusiastically at Lena. She chuckled and waved back before pointing to the bag in her hand. Lena turned towards the facilities to go brush her teeth and wash her face.

After cleaning up she made her way back up to the campsite just as Kara was dishing up eggs, bacon and sausage, “Two proteins?” 

“I’m a growing girl, I need my protein.” Kara shook a spatula at Lena, her face stern.

“Pardon me. I should have known better.” Lena mocked, eyebrow rising.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lena.” This caused Lena to laugh and she hurried to store her toiletry bag before returning to Kara and their breakfast.  
Lena grabbed the proffered plate, “This looks delicious, Kara. Thank you.” 

“I just wanted to do something nice for you since you did all this,” Kara waved her hand around, gesturing to the campsite, “It’s incredible.” 

Lena could feel the heat on her cheeks, she casted her eyes downward, Kara’s sincerity always seemed to make her extremely bashful. She’d chide herself later for not controlling her emotions and facial features. She could just hear Lilian, _‘Now Lena, that unbecoming of a Luthor. I expected more.’_

“Anything for you, darling.” It was soft, full of something she knew Kara couldn’t place. She could see it on the blonde’s face as a range of emotions played over it. She wished Kara would just would tell her what was going on in her head, but how could she expect that when she didn’t do the same? Kara quickly replaced whatever it was on her face with a sunny smile, “You’re the best!” She exclaimed.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Kara was on her second helping of eggs and sausage, having polished off all the bacon.

“Well, to work off this breakfast I was thinking we could go kayaking, maybe try out that fishing? What do you think?” Kara nodded her head vigorously, her mouth bulging with food. Lena shook her head at Kara, “Perhaps, try chewing your food before your put more in?” 

Kara gulped loudly, “But it’s so good! Breakfast is life, Lena. When we get back we should do a breakfast date, instead of lunch or something.” Lena choked slightly on some eggs when Kara said ‘date.’ Kara was quickly by her side patting her on the back, “Are you ok?” Worry laced the reporters voice.

Lena cleared her throat as Kara resumed her original spot once Lena had stopped coughing, “Um yes, ahem, sounds lovely, Kara.” She forced a smile to her lips willing her embarrassment away. Kara didn’t mean it like a date date. _Quit being so extra, Lena._

“It’s a really good place…” Kara began, Lena cutting her off, “What Noonan’s?” Lena smirked playfully.

Kara gasped loudly feigning offense,” I’ll have you know I do eat at more than Noonan’s, though, they have good breakfast too.” Tapping a finger on her lip as she contemplated this fact.

“Could have fooled me.” 

“Lena Luthor, I don’t think I’m going to share my breakfast spot with you now.” Kara stood indignantly, huffing in offense. Lena jumped up quickly, rushing around the table to grab Kara by the arm, “No, Kara. I’m sorry. Tell me, please?” She pouted slightly, “I’m sorry.”

A small creased appeared between Kara’s brow before the blonde shook her head, replacing her frown with a smile, “Well…. Ok fine. It’s this little shop on 23rd street called Handsome Biscuit. They make the best breakfast. Hashtag,” Kara made the hashtag symbol with her hands, “Breakfast is life.”

Laughing, Lena released Kara’s arm, “I cannot believe you just hashtagged in real life.” Lena began tidying up from breakfast, “Now go get ready for some water.” Kara hustled off towards the tent, coming out rather quickly. Lena turned to comment how quickly Kara changed, but the words died in her throat as her eyes landed on Kara. Her hair sat in a bun, messily on top of her head, sunglasses perched on top of her forehead, white shorts, the button undone, and a bikini top, her shirt in her hanging in her hand. All Lena could see was long legs and glorious abs. Lena was positive she died and gone to heaven.

Kara came bounding up to Lena, “Ready! Lets goooo.” She grabbed Lena’s hand pulling her towards the lake. Lena could barely manage a nod. Kara released Lena’s hand grabbing a bag with sunscreen and towels and slinging it over her shoulder. The lake wasn’t too far off, but Lena wasn’t looking forward to carrying the Kayak down there. They were small, 9 foot, single seater kayaks, but regardless they got heavy; however, before Lena could bat an eyelash Kara was grabbing a kayak in each hand, holding them over her shoulders. Lena was now absolutely positive she was in heaven because the motion had Kara’s bicep bulging. _I think I may faint._

Kara looked back at Lena how hadn’t moved, “Come on, silly!” And with that the blonde was hastily walking towards the lake. _I guess she does hit the gym._  
Lena wasn’t one to objectify woman, but Kara was something else. Her body was god-like and it was taking all of Lena’s self-control not to stare, that was not how one treated their friends, but damn did she have a hot friend. Lena grabbed the fishing gear and trotted after Kara, trying to catch up. 

Upon reaching the lake Kara set the kayaks down, with Lena coming up abruptly behind her, placing the fishing gear down gently near the kayaks.  
Lena began rummaging through the gear, inventorying what they had. Of course, Jess hadn’t let her down and they had everything they needed, “Are you ready for this?” 

“Yup!” Kara popped the ‘p.’ “Want me to push the kayaks into the water?” Lena nodded as she set up the poles on little slots in the kayaks, and the tackle box on the back of her own.

“Hop on in, I’ll give you a push.” Lena did so, gracefully stepping into the kayak as Kara gave her a gentle push. Hoping into her own, Kara was quickly side by side with Lena, a look of pure joy on her face. “I love this!” 

Lena smiled, joy filling her at Kara’s happiness. This is all Lena wanted. To be a part of Kara’s happiness, “me too, Kara, me too.” They continued to paddle around the lake for a while, Kara occasionally splashing water at Lena with her paddle than paddling off quickly before Lena could retaliate, cackling madly.

Lena caught up to Kara, giving her a stern look, one eyebrow raised, “I always assumed you to be the Superhero, not the villain,” she paddled off, leaving Kara stuttering and choking on her own words.

Lena finally found a good spot to stop and she pulled out her fishing pole and began to bait it, Kara catching up a good minute or so later. Lena instructed Kara on all the proper steps to baiting her hook and then they cast their lines. And that’s how they spent their afternoon, out on the water, the sun beating down on them, contently talking about whatever crossed their minds and Lena putting on copious amounts of sunscreen, Kara politely declining. 

When it finally came to reeling in the fish and taking them off the hook, Kara seemed hesitant. Lena looked at her, the question unspoken, Kara sighed rather dramatically looking pleadingly at Lena, “I don’t think I want to touch it if its slimy.”

Lena couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips, Kara who had been frowning, quickly caught the infectious laugh of the Luthor and joined in, “Don’t make fun of me, Lena.”

“Oh Kara, darling, I’m not.” A small chuckle continued to plague the Luthor, “But it’s really not all that awful.” Kara’s cheek seemed to redden at Lena’s term of endearment, which she had picked up one the second time she had used it around the reporter. She couldn’t help herself, she liked knowing it affected the other woman, and she attempted to use it whenever she could. It was those small moments that encouraged her. Convinced her that maybe Kara felt it too; but then she would remind herself that she couldn’t afford to lose her only friendship.

After some convincing, Kara finally took one of the fish off the hook and made a very high-pitched squeal as the fish flopped in her hands. They decided to release the fish back, deciding that fishing wasn’t Kara’s thing. They stayed out on the water for a while longer and Lena began to hum, and when Kara looked at her encouragingly, she started to sing. Confidences seeping into as Kara watched her, a look of pride and awe on her face. Lena sang a couple songs and as she finished Kara began clapping, a bright smile on her face, “Lena, are you sure you want to continue to be CEO of L-Corp? You may want to consider a career as a singer.” 

Lena shook her head, red brushing across her cheeks, “No, I love what I do. Science is my passion.” Kara just stared at her, her eyes held a storm within them. Lena watched her curiously, wondering what she was thinking, but before she could muster the courage to ask, it was replaced with her signature sunny Danver’s smile.

“You are just so talented.” Kara clicked her tongue against her mouth, snapping her fingers, “We clearly need to do a karaoke night. I know this bar that does it every Thursday night. It’s a great little place and sometimes I can get Alex to go and she’ll do all the Disney songs with me. Maggie is more of a late ‘60’s to ‘70’s rock kinda gal. And Winn, don’t even get me started on Winn. It’s the best, we sing all the musicals!” Lena felt her smile growing as Kara rambled about karaoke night. She wasn’t the biggest fan of singing in front of others, and she wasn’t even sure what had inspired her today, but she couldn’t deny Kara something she wanted. Especially not something that had Kara this happy.

Eventually, they made their way back to shore, Kara grabbing both kayaks again with ease. Kara still hadn’t put a shirt on, giving Lena the chance to admire her strong back muscles. Lena was positive it was getting hotter out, right?

They made it back to camp and had a quick lunch of sandwiches. Lena was mildly horrified when Kara consumed 6 sandwiches in only a few minutes. “You may actually be a teenage boy.” 

“Ha, who…me? Nahhh” Kara laughed awkwardly, but an ashamed embarrassment colored her mannerisms and Lena put a hand gently on her arm. Her finger tips tingling at the contact, “Kara,” She said softly, “I’m not judging you. You are always welcome to be yourself and…eat as much as you want.” Lena smiled gently at her, trying to convey that she didn’t care how Kara ate, “I like you for you. Albeit I am a little jealous of your metabolism.” Lena sucked her lip between her teeth, teasing it, not noticing how Kara’s eyes nearly came out of their socket, “What I wouldn’t give to eat cookie dough ice cream every day.” A dreamy look crossed Lena’s face, something Kara connected with in her soul.

Clapping her hands together, bring them up to her lips to hide her excitement, “Ice cream is the best, isn’t it?” 

Lena nodded vigorously, “A guilty pleasure of mine.” 

Kara grabbed both of Lena’s hands, wrapping them in hers and looking at Lena with a tender look, “I like learning new things about you.” The air grew thick around them, unspoken words between them as they gazed at each other. Lena could feel her heart beating rapidly, as Kara’s eyes kept dropping to her lips. Lena could herself gravitating towards Kara, caught in her orbit. The pull to lean in and place her lips on Kara’s was so strong and Kara wasn’t pulling away. Before their lips could meet, an oversized truck came speeding past, music blasting from the open windows. It was one of those terribly obnoxious trucks that the motor would rev up loudly. Lena jumped back, brushing her hands over her shorts to ‘brush out the winkles’, a nervous habit Lena had in the office when a particular piece of tech was aggravating her. 

For her part Kara looked mostly calm, but confused at what happened. Kara searched out Lena’s eyes, her blue eyes asking questions Lena wasn’t ready to answer.  
“Come on, let’s go hiking.” Lena brushed away the unspoken questions and couldn’t help the sting she felt seeing Kara’s face fall. 

“Yeah…sure.” Some of the bubbly happiness had disappeared from Kara’s smile, but none the less, she walked over to the tent and grabbed her hiking boots, finally putting on a shirt. Which gave Lena some relief, helping to clear her head a bit.

In her head Lena went into a long monologue about how kissing her friend is not the way to keep their friendship strong and that Kara deserved much better than a Luthor. She continued to berate herself, telling herself that the company needed her to not be distracted. Who was she kidding though? She was already distracted by Kara. She had postponed one or two meetings with investors to have a longer lunch with Kara, or left the office early so they could attend a movie. She was in so deep, and this camping trip was becoming a lot harder than she thought. She was losing her self-control.

Kara for the most part remained mostly quiet during their hike, casting glances at Lena periodically. Each time Kara looked like she wanted to say something, but would promptly close her mouth as soon as she opened it. Lena could tell she was trying to work up the courage to addressed what happened. The somber look on her face was killing Lena, breaking down whatever resolve she had come up with. 

They continued to hike in silence for an hour. Each minute feeling agonizingly long. Kara seemed to give up trying to formulate whatever she wanted to say and was looking anywhere but Lena. Normally this wouldn’t be weird, they were hiking in a beautiful forested area. Deer were bold and would wander onto the trail, stopping to look at them before bounding into the denser tree line, birds were singing, and the tree provided just enough shade that it wasn’t excruciatingly hot. But it was weird. Lena wanted to go back to the ease of conversation, the comfort-ability that had settled between the two before she had gone and ruined it by trying to kiss her best friend; her only friend.

Eventually, they made it to a clearing where the land plateaued into a valley, Kara looked to Lena, merely shrugging her shoulders and wandering over to it. She sat down on the rocks, her feet dangling. Lena could feel her anxieties heckling her, a small fear of heights seated in those anxieties. She took a deep breath, wanting to be near Kara, wanting to repair this rift between them, “Just be brave.” She whispered to herself, not knowing Kara could hear her. She stepped tentatively to the edge and sat down near Kara. She intentionally chose to sit close, hoping to show Kara that everything was OK.

“I’d never let you fall, Lena.” Kara’s voice startled her, her eyes coming to the beautiful blue orbs. Kara was trying to tell her so much with those few words and Lena could feel the truth and tenderness pouring out of Kara. At that was it. Her resolve was gone. Shyly she took Kara’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together, placing their interlocked hands on her thigh, “I know.” 

Kara looked down at their hands, rewarding Lena with a smile she hadn’t seen before. This was different from the night before. Lena had initiated this. Lena knew she wasn’t very good with touching people, or allowing them to touch her. Kara was one of the only people should allow to hug her after all, typically the reporter initiating most contact between them two.

Lena leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder, holding tighter to her hand and they sat like that watching the clouds in the sky. She was holding Kara Danver’s hand and she couldn’t be happier. Their hands truly did fit each other, perfectly.


	5. It Felt Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos! Working in less than ideal conditions.

They were making their way back from the cliff, their fingers still intertwined. Lena has a soft smile on her face, while Kara beamed. Both trying to tell themselves that this was normal in a friendship. Women can be emotionally and physically close, both assuming the other had merely platonic feelings.   
Regardless, Kara couldn’t help but feel like she was on cloud nine. The powerful CEO was letting her in slowly but surely. Kara’s heart thumped wildly in her chest, she was sure Lena could hear it, sparing a shy glance at Lena she seemed none the wiser to her beating heart. 

They chattered ideal about the wilderness. Kara idling chatting about how adorable all animals are. She could hear distinct species of birds all around them and couldn’t help but feel enchanted by the moment. The wilderness was some place Kara could go whenever her senses felt overwhelm and it would calm her. It was simultaneously quiet but loud with life all around her. But, in this particular moment, with the trees surrounding them, Kara couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of Lena as small pockets of light would reflect off her emerald eyes. She was mesmerized by the woman.   
She contemplated telling Lena all her secrets in that moment, surrounded by the quiet. To whisper that she loved Lena. To tell her that she was Supergirl. All the things she had been hiding. The wilderness would protect both secrets should Lena run from her. But seeing Lena in this light, she wasn’t scared of losing her. She knew if she just told her that Lena would understand.  
“Lena…,” Kara pulled gently on the other woman’s hand, stopping in front of her, “I want to tel….,” Lena’s eyes didn’t quite make it to her, before she grinned, glancing just past her, “Kara! There are some pools of water over there. “Lena’s excitement made Kara incredibly malleable and she let Lena guide her to the water. Kara began a second attempt at pep talking herself into telling Lena. All her reasons seem trivial in moments like this. It was an innumerable number of things that stopped her, from her original fear of losing Lena, Alex telling her to guard her secret, to putting Lena in even more danger. Kara knew that Lena could easily be used against her. She would drop everything to protect her.  
As soon as they reached the water, Lena turned to her again, small smile playing on her lips. Kara couldn’t help but stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. It had to be criminal to have eyes like that. The longer Kara stared at Lena the more charged the moment became and she became incapable of thoughts. There was nothing but Lena. Kara’s eyes darted down to her lips causing Kara to lick at her own lips, her desire to capture Lena in the most searing kiss taking over her very soul. Lena gently tugged Kara closer to her, her eyes dark and dilated. That was all it took for Kara to lose control.  
Oh, did she lose control.

Their lips met, softly at first. Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s hands, being mindful of her own strength, tentatively pulling the other woman closer. Lena released Kara’s hands bringing her own hands up and down her arms, fire following her soft touch; the hair on Kara’s arms standing as a shiver ran through her body. Nothing had ever felt like this before. Kara deepened the kiss, exploring Lena with her hands wondering why it ever took her this long to lose control. Who needs control? This felt like home.

Lena’s touch on her arms suddenly grew firm as she broke the kiss. Kara caught a wicked smile on the young Luthor’s face before she was suddenly toppling into the water, a small splash following directly behind her. Even with her enhanced reflexes Kara’s guard had been completely down. As she came up she sputtered for air, looking wildly for Lena. Had Lena fallen in? Finally, her eyes landed on Lena who was laughing in the water next to her, her eyes closed and turned up to the sky.

“Very funny, Lena!” Kara pouted, sad their kiss had ended but delighted at Lena’s joy. She pinched her fingers together bringing them to her glasses, but nothing was there. That’s when the laughter stopped and an eerie silence replaced it. Panic set it, she could hear Lena’s heart beginning to stutter frantically, her own jumping into her throat making it hard to swallow.

“Kara…”

Kara moved through the water, trying to bring herself closer to Lena, “Please, let me explain…” Lena moved away from Kara, a horrified look on her face as reality set in, but in an instant the look was replaced with what Kara could only explain as an indifference. It’s the same look that Lena had graced her cousin as he question her about the Venture.

“You’re Supergirl. No need to explain anything, Kara.” Lena quickly removed herself from the water, leaving Kara standing there dumbly. Coming to her senses Kara quickly jumped from the water, attempting to follow Lena. She caught up to her and desperately began to bargain, “Please Lena, can we talk?” Lena was power walking a few paces in front of her, her mouth set in a firm line, but her gaze looking at anything that wasn’t Kara, “Lena…” Kara reached for her arm, attempting to slow the CEO down, “Lena, please…” Lena spun around, her eyes a fiery blaze, “How dare you, touch me.” She pulled her arm from Kara’s grip, hugging them to her body, “You don’t just get to touch me after lying to me.” Kara removed her hand, bringing it to her chest as if she had been burned.  
Kara felt helpless, unsure of what to do, “Let me explain, please. I’m sorry, Lena.”

Lena shook her head, “You don’t have to. I understand completely. I’m a Luthor…” She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as if trying to will the fact that she is a Luthor away,” I need space, Kara. Please, just give me space.” She opened her eyes, turning away from the blonde, leaving Kara standing alone on the trail back to camp. Kara A loneliness that Kara hadn’t felt in years crept back into her soul. It was the type of loneliness that plagued her nightmares; of a planet exploding, everything she loved, everyone she loved, gone in the blink of an eye. It was the type of loneliness that left you cold.  
Kara finally made it back to camp and Lena wasn’t there. She sighed sadly and wandered over to the fire pit and sat in one of the outdoor chairs. What was she going to say when Lena returned? Her heart ached uncontrollably. She should have told Lena a long time ago, but she was scared. She was scared that it would make Lena more of a target, she was scared because she knew someone using Lena was an effortless way to get to Kara, but most of all she was scared to lose Lena. She has held the secret for so long, she didn’t know if Lena could forgive her hiding for so long. She cherished her so much, which is why she should have told her sooner. Kara heaved a sigh of defeat.

She heard a quiet cough from behind her and jumped from her chair, spinning around to see Lena Luthor, poised and sitting on top of the table, her legs hanging from the edge.   
“You know, it explains so much.” Lena wouldn’t quite meet her eye, “I should have noticed that you’ve been lying to me this whole time.” There was a pained express on Lena’s face and Kara couldn’t stop herself from reaching forward, only to recoil as Lena flinched away from her. Kara felt her heart drop into her stomach, making her sick, “I never,” Lena paused, searching Kara’s face, finally meeting her eyes to deliver the final blow, “thought you, of all people, would lie to me, Kara Danvers.” Her voice was low, so very low, a sharp bitterness to it, “I’m a fool for trusting anyone. I’m a fool for trusting you.” And with that Lena pushed herself off the table dismissing Kara completely, walking to the truck, climbing into it, casting only a brief glance in Kara’s direction, motioning her hand to the sky, “I imagine you can make your way back to National City yourself.” A sad laugh escaped past her lips, “You’ll probably make it before me.” Before Kara could say anything, Lena shut the door and revved the engine taking off.

Kara stood there immobilized, her hands hanging down her sides completely lost at what had just happened. Had she just lost Lena? After everything, she did what she had feared the most.   
Kara took to the sky, leaving a small impression in the ground, a scream of frustration rumbling deep from within her. She would not lose Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Short chapter and it's been a while since I posted. I've been deployed for a hot minute now. I am already working on the next chapter though, so it should be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena made her way back to National City, the windows of the truck rolled down, allowing for the air to whip her hair around her face. She felt nothing. Not overwhelming sadness or anger. Just nothing. She had everything she had desired in her hands for only a moment before the illusion was ripped away from her, and as it was ripped away it was replaced by a deep hole in her heart. She wanted to berate herself for trusting someone, for letting her guard down. It had been impossible not to accept the beautiful and bubbly reporter in her life. Kara had practically steam rolled her way in.   
Before long she was back in her apartment trying to wrap her mind over what happened. She changed out of her clothing and climbed into the shower. She let the warm water incase her, protecting her from what she would have to face. Kara is Supergirl. Kara hadn’t told her. She couldn’t figure out why; was it her last name? Had she not proven herself to be trustworthy? Lena shook the thoughts away, scrubbing at her skin as if that would help get rid of the days events. She most certainly doing everything in her power not to think of that kiss. That kiss that had calmed her and lit her whole body on fire at the same time.   
Lena stood under the stream of water for an hour, letting it wash away her thoughts, her skin had become prune signaling to her to step out. She wrapped her body in a plush towel, slowly drying her self off, deep in contemplation. She went through her normal routine, assembling her notorious ‘Luther the CEO’. She wore it as armor, to protect her aching heart which she was desperately attempting not to acknowledge. She applied her makeup then nimble hands assembled her hair into a tight bun. Once she gave herself a glance over in the mirror she felt protected. 

She grabbed her purse, making sure she had her cellphone and various other items. She called her driver, so she could head to the office. Her heels gently tapping against the marble floors of her apartment as she made her way to the lobby. Lena could feel her phone buzzing, but she chose to ignore it. She didn’t know if she could take speaking to Kara so soon, or if she’d ever be able to get over the betrayal she felt. All Kara had to do was tell her. She would have accepted it. Once again, her name stood in the way of the things she wanted and desired. She desperately attempted to forge her on path to be abruptly stopped sort, her families past haunting her. 

As George, her driver, pulled up, stepping outside of the car to open the door for her, he nodded his head in a polite greeting. She stepped into the car gracefully, folding herself into the seat, placing her hands in her lap, still poignantly ignoring her phone. She could see George looking at her through the rearview mirror, when he caught her glimpse back he spoke, “Is everything alright Miss Luthor?”   
She let out a faint detracting laugh, glancing back down at her hands. When she finally looked back up she had steeled herself, “Of course, George. Thank you. Please, take me to the officer.” He gave her a faint nod, although it seemed he wanted to inquire more, but for the sake of professionalism he held his tongue. He rolled up the privacy protector and began his drive to L-Corp.  
The ride wasn’t very long, Lena having chosen a penthouse nearby to L-Corp. She was convinced that it needed to be within walking distances just in case she was needed, and it was inconvenient time for her drivers. Lena could always drive herself, having an assortment of vehicles, but she preferred not to. 

Upon arriving at L-Corp, she made her way into the elevator, leaning back against the railing as the doors shut. There weren’t many people in the building which pleased her. Instead of going up to her office she depressed the button to the lower levels where the labs were contained. When she reached the level of her desired she stepped off the elevator and up to a security retinal scan. It was a quick process that immediately allowed her into the lap. She grabbed her lab coat and went straight into tinkering on her latest project. She hummed gently in frustrating, wondering what her own thoughts and motivation were for such a project. She was working on smaller but more efficient kryptonite blocker for Supergirl… Kara. She had grown tired of seeing Supergirl thrown around like a ragdoll anytime Cadmus got ahold of kryptonite. She wanted to do something to show the hero she believed in her and that she was on her side. Low and behold, that same hero did not trust her.   
As she tinkered with the object her rage at being lied to by the one person she cared for began to boil over til finally she let out a frustrated cry, slamming the stupid device hard on the metal lab tables. She began pacing her lab unable to sort out her feelings. She had gone from completely numb to angry, and overwhelming anger threatening to consume her, but just as she thought shed break under the anger, it was the sadness that filled her heart leaving her unable to breathe. She slid down the wall, collapsing gently on the floor her hand on her chest as her first sob broke through. She was alone in this world and there was nothing she’d be able to do about it. Her name had ruined her. It didn’t matter what she would do, it would always follow her. She had thought Kara Danvers was different, that each day she was proving Lena wrong, but then she found out the truth and it ripped a wide gapping hole in her heart. 

After awhile her sobs became quiet hiccups. Lena stood, brushing her hands down her skirt as if to remove away any dust. She light dabbed at her eyes and hoped her makeup didn’t look like she was a drowned rat. Slowly, she made her way from the lap, to defeated to continue to work and left for her office. Once she arrived there she sat at her desk wit a small glass of whiskey and threw herself into paper work. Paperwork was always a good distraction for Lena. She used it to take her away from the real world.

It was a little after midnight when Lena, bleary eyed, looked up from her work to the sound of boots gently landing on the balcony. She scoffed quietly to herself at the arrival of the hero. She could face this. She was Lena god damn Luthor after all. She didn’t move from her desk but waited for the hero to enter. There was a long, pregnant pause, as if the hero was trying to decide to come in or not.  
“Kara… don’t just stand there. Come in.” Her voice was cold and emotionless. After a moment te hero stepped inside, her head down. She immediately began pacing Lena’s office, to which Lena simply raised an eyebrow at the young woman before her. She waited patiently for Kara to speak, unsure of what she could say to heal Lena’s heart. But her heart wanted to be healed and it ached for Kara to make this all make sense.

Finally, the hero came to a standstill, her cape swishing gently around her legs.

“Lena…” Kara began, her voice full of sadness. The hero’s normally joyful blue eyes seemed to carry the weight of the world. Lena’s fingered twitched to touch the hero and comfort the hero, but her mind remained firm that she was angry, and her heart was to sad and scared to be vulnerable. Something about hearing her name from Kara slowly broke away the barriers she had thrown up since that afternoon.

“There is nothing I can say that will make my betrayal of you any better.” The hero looked down at the ground, kicking her foot gently against the floor, contemplating how she would tell Lena everything. Lena waited, expectantly, almost daring the hero to make it better. “I need you to know though,” Kara finally looked up, taking a few steps closer to Lena till they were nearly touching, “that I never wanted to keep this secret from you. That I was scared for so many silly reasons…” Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes, stepping away from Kara, but as she stepped away she felt a light grip on her wrist. Barely a touch and all her nerves were on edge, tingling from such a gently feeling. Kara gently tugged on her arm to ask permission, turning the woman to look at her. Lena got caught in that moment in Kara’s eyes, and she knew the hero had never meant to hurt her. It didn’t stop the pain, but it did allow her heart to thaw ever so slightly.

“Please, Lena. I have to tell you this, and if you want to be rid of me afterwards, then yes, I’ll go.” Kara’s voice pleaded with her. Lena let out a small sigh and nodded for the hero to go ahead.  
“My whole life I have had to keep my secret. Since I was a young girl I was told to hide who I am.” Kara sighed gently looking out the window as if remembering her childhood. She shook her head, the tresses of her hair moving every so slight. Lena ached to touch them, run the beautiful blonde hair through her fingers. “I never felt truly ask if I was Kara Danvers, or Kara Zor-El for that matter.” The blonde seemed to be loss deep in thought, “but for once in my life, I felt like me.” She looked back at Lena finally, a sincerity in her eyes that almost burned right though Lena. 

“You.” She said softly, her grip tightening ever so slightly on the young Luthor’s wrist. “You are the cause of that. I was so scared to lose that. So incredibly scared. I was going to tell you today. I was going to tell you everything. I was going to tell you about the DEO, Supergirl, my life on krypton, how much I love….” Kara blinked away a tear that threatened to slide down her cheek, “that I love you.”  
It that moment, everything shattered in Lena leaving her feeling raw and exposed. She had wanted to hear those words for so long. She had wanted to lose control so many times around the report and just given into her feelings, but fear had always held her back. 

“Then I waited to long, and the fear of losing you became even stronger.” Kara finally let go of Lena’s wrist and took a step away, beginning to pace again. Lena stood, motionless watching Kara.  
“Then there was always Alex and the DEO telling me I couldn’t share my secret with anyone. “She huffed in annoyance, “can you imagine that, being confined by someone else…someone else telling you who you can and cannot be.” The hero became ridge and expressive in her anger. “All I’ve ever wanted was to help people and to be me. And sometimes I don’t even know who that is anymore…” Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she turned back to Lena, sadness filling her very soul.

“But then there was you. Making me feel like me. Making me feel so many things. Lena,” She paused, searching for her words, “I have always trusted you. I will always trust you. You are so good and so worthy of this world. You deserved to be loved and to be cherished. I am so sorry for not telling you, but it was never about you.” She laughed at herself, just a small chuckle, “and now I’ve probably lost you anyways.” She stepped closer to Lena again, but did not touch her. She could see the longing on the hero’s face, and she felt the same longing in her heart. “I love you, Lena.” 

That was it for her. The weight of her anger, loneliness and sadness finally broke and instead her body and soul were filled with love. She found that she did believe Kara as she looked in her beautiful blue eyes, the truth written in their very depths. She gently cupped the hero’s cheek in her hand, watching as a tear finally fell from Kara’s eye, “Kara, I have loved you for a long time now.” Kara’s eyes snapped to her immediately, blown in surprise. Lena stepped incredibly clos to Kara, their bodies flush to each other, “and it may take some time for me to entirely forgive you, but I understand. This is something we can work through. But I need you to know, you make me feel like me, too.” She smiled gently at the hero, bringing her free hand to Kara’s where she intertwined their fingers, “and right now, all I want to do is lose control.”

So, she did. She kissed Kara with her entire being. Pushing all her feelings into one single kiss, a kiss which left them both panting and carving more. On that day, Lena released she needed to let loose and lose control all the time, especially if it meant she could kiss Kara Danver’s every day.


End file.
